TheWrath of Water and Ice
by animefreak102
Summary: KurxOC There's a new girl at Kurama's school. But what does she have to do with Kurama? better than it sounds.other genre is romance.please r&r!
1. Chapter 1 There’s Something Different

Hiya! Maki here. I'm super bored so I decided to make a fanfic! It's out of complete boredom so it might not be to good. But then again it might be great! You'll never know unless you read.

Disclaimer- I don't own yuyu! Please don't sue me!

"talking"

'thoughts'

#telekinesis#

(me popping in)

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Chapter 1 There's Something Different About that Girl

Kurama sat in his morning class paying close attention to what the teacher was saying, jotting down notes every few minutes. His hair was down as usual and he was wearing his pink school uniform. Half the girls around him were staring at him. Probably thinking how cute he was or something of that sort. All was going as usual when there was a knock at the door which made the teacher stop to answer it. Kurama paid no attention to the knock for he was writing something down.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" Mr. Niwa (got it from D.N.Angel) asked.

Kurama looked up from his work to see what the teacher wanted. Beside Mr. Niwa was a girl of about the age of fifteen. She had on faded blue jeans with a rip in her left pant leg, a black and white belt with skulls on it, black high top converse and a loose black t-shirt that had a picture of a girl with butterfly wings. (that's what I'm wearing at the moment) It was obvious that she had not received her school uniform yet. She had midnight blue hair that was pulled into two ponytails on the sides of her head with bangs. Her eyes seemed to catch Kurama's attention the most with them being a beautiful icy blue with specks of silver.

"We have a new student. Please welcome Amaya Hoshiko." Mr. Niwa said. "Can you tell us a little more about yourself?"

"Um... sure, why not. As you've already been told my name is Amaya but you can call me Ice. I'm 15 and words of advice, don't mess with me," Amaya harshly said to the class.

'This girl sounds kinda like Hiei,' Kurama thought to himself.

"Well, Amaya. Why don't you go sit next to Shuichi. Shuichi, can you raise your hand so she can see where you are." Mr. Niwa suggested. Amaya walked over to the red head raising his hand. "He will show you around campus so you know where everything is."

Amaya plopped down on to her new assigned seat and began to take her folder out. Mr. Niwa began his lesson once again and the class was silent.

An hour later when the bell rang, the class stampeded out of the room. Lucky for them Mr. Niwa decided to be nice and not give out any homework. Amaya was slow to put her things away in her bag so Kurama waited patiently by her desk.

There was an odd silence so Kurama decided to make small talk with the new girl. "What's your next class?"

"I think I have History next," Amaya answered slowly thinking hard. (I don't know what kind of subjects they have in Japan so bare with me)

"That's my next class as well," Kurama said. (don't know if he actually has History so deal)

"Cool," Amaya said dully as she put her last book in her pack. "Can you walk me there cuz I have no clue as to where it is?"

"Sure," Kurama said as they both walked down the halls to their class.

Again there was an odd silence. This time it was Amaya's turn to break the ice.

"So your name's Shuichi, right?" she asked.

"Yes. And you are Amaya. I'm I right?" Kurama asked.

"Ya but please, call me Ice."

"Is that your nickname?"

"Ya. My...uh...friends gave it to me because I love the winter time and when it's cold and icy."

"Interesting," Kurama said as they came up to their designated classroom. "This is the class."

"Okay cool. Thanks. Think at snack we can hang out together?" Amaya asked. (I'm going by my school schedule)

"Sure. I don't see why not," Kurama said

"Yay! Thanks," Amaya cooed. She went up to the teacher to get a seat to sit in. it was a few seats behind Kurama.

======Snack=====

"Thanks for hanging with me, Shuichi. If you hadn't I'd probably just be by myself in a corner something," Amaya said as she gave Kurama a heart-felt smile.

"Your most very welcome," Kurama replied smiling back. 'She seems nice. Maybe we'll become good friends.'

Kurama heard a small giggle pulling him away from his thoughts. He looked over to find Amaya giggling softly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, are you always this polite? I mean, most people would just say 'your welcome' or 'whatever' but you say 'your most very welcome'," Amaya stopped seeing that she had made Kurama look down. She put a hand on his shoulder and continued, "Don't get me wrong. I think it's nice. You're nice. From where I come from, everyone is so cold and mean. The people never show emotion. Always so cruel. I could never understand. My mother was never that way. She was always filled with cheer and always had a smile on her face. I loved her so much." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked putting his arm around Amaya.

"Oops," Amaya quickly wiped her tears before they could fall. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ramble on like that. Boy, I feel dumb now."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I liked listening to you. If it makes you feel better you can go on more. Only if you want but how did your mother die?" Kurama said trying to comfort the saddened Ice.

Before Amaya could say anything, they both heard what sounded to be a stampede. Within seconds a group of girls with Kurama flags and t-shirts came running towards them.

"Oh no!" Kurama said, "Fan girls. Run!" Kurama said as he pulled Amaya by her wrist as they both ran.

They turned many corners until they came to a dead end. Kurama spotted an opened door. He quickly pulled Amaya in, along with himself and shut the door just moments before the girls arrived. The room they were in must have been the janitor's closet for it was very small and very, very dark.

"Where'd he go?" one girl asked.

"He must've gone straight. After him!" another girl said.

Amaya and Kurama remained salient. Kurama started to feel Amaya shaking in his arms. (remember it's a real small, small room) He looked down to see her eyes tightly shut.

"What's wrong, Amaya?" Kurama asked sensing her fear.

"I...I'm...d...d...deathly afr...fria...fraid of...of the d...dark," Amaya stammered.

Kurama held her closer to him. "It's okay, I'm here with you. Do not fret."

"Thanks. You really are nice. Probably the nicest person I've ever met," Amaya said as she snuggled closer. Just then the bell rang for third period ruining their moment but Amaya didn't move. (sorry to all those who wanted something to happen)

"Amaya, that was the bell. We have to go," Kurama said in a calm quiet voice.

"Just a few more minutes, okay Kurama," Amaya whispered not realizing what she had said.

"What!? How do you know my name?" Kurama said surprised.

Amaya's eye's shot open now realizing her mistake. "I have to go," she said a run out of the room. Kurama tried to follow her but she was gone before he could even get out of the room.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ooooooo! Cliffy! Who is this girl? How does this girl know Kurama? Why did she run? Why am I asking you these questions when only I know the answers? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Encounters

Hiya! I'm back with the second chapter! Aren't you all happy? Well you should be! I don't own yuyu! But I do own Amaya for she is MY character. Now on with the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

#telekinesis#

(me popping in)

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Chapter 2 Strange Encounters

"Amaya, where did you go?" Kurama thought out loud. "Well, I better get to class."

Kurama started to walk to his class. Little did he know, he was being watched. Amaya sat in a tree way above Kurama's head. A bird was sitting on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I let myself slip like that! Maybe I should go to class. No! I can't. I'll go tomorrow and tell him everything," Amaya told the bird.

"Tweet?" the bird replied back.

"Why am I talking to a bird? Shoo!" she said and waved her hand towards the bird to shoo it away.

Amaya sighed and jumped from tree to tree. She passed various shops until she reached the candy store. She walked through the door and as soon as she did her mouth was already dripping with drool. She reached into her pocket to see if she had any money, which she didn't.

'Damn! No money. Guess I'll just have to use the five finger discount,' Amaya thought.

Before she could take anything, two boys came in. "Now where'd that hot girl go?" the taller one said. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit and had orange Elvis style hair.

"I saw her come in here," the other boy said. He had slicked back black hair and was wearing a green jumpsuit. He had the look that said 'Don't mess with me'. "Look there she is!' he said as he pointed towards Amaya.

The carrot top ran over to Amaya and took her hand in his. "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara! Will you please be my girlfriend?'

"Um..." was all that Amaya could come up with. "I'm sorry but you're not really my type but I'll be your friend."

"Um... okay. It's better than nothing," Kuwabara said letting go of her hands.

"Hey! New buddy! Got any money?" Amaya asked hopefully.

"I wish," Kuwabara said.

"Do you have any money?" she asked the other boy, who shook his head 'no'.

"Damn! Well I guess I'll still have to use my tricks," Amaya said quietly as so no one but them would hear. "Wait outside for me would ya?"

"Um...sure," Kuwabara said. The two boys went outside.

Soon Amaya walked outside to find them quarreling over something ridiculous. Sounded like about who's better at arcade games.

"What are you quarreling about?" Amaya asked as she sucked on a lolly pop.

"What does karrelowing mean?" asked Kuwabara dumb founded.

"Ya and where did you get that lolly pop from? I thought you didn't have any money?" the black haired boy asked.

"Quarreling means fighting or arguing. And I stole this lolly, along with all this," Amaya said and opened her school bag to show off half the bag full of candy of all sorts. "By the way. I don't believe you know my name, which is Amaya but call me Ice, nor do I know your name," she pointed the black hair boy

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi and I'm the toughest kid around here!" Yusuke said proudly.

"Alright. Tell me. Do you guys know where the arcade is?" Amaya asked.

"Ya. We'll show ya where it is. We were on our way there when we saw you. Follow us," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara started walking towards the Aladdin's Castle Arcade. (I don't own that arcade name. It's just the arcade I go to)

"So..." Amaya said making conversation, "Why aren't you two in school?"

"We don't feel like going. Why aren't you in the hell hole prison?" Yusuke asked.

"It's my first day and I had boy trouble so I left," Amaya said cooly.

"What school do you go to?" Kuwabara asked.

'I don't really remember the name which is real stupid of me, but it has pink uniforms,' Amaya answered hitting herself in the head for her stupidity.

"Oh. Was it Ku...Shuichi that you had trouble with?" Yusuke asked almost slipping out Kurama.

"Ya. How did you know and how do you know him?" Amaya replied a hint of surprise in her voice.

"He's a friend of ours. We knew because most the girls there drool over him." Yusuke answered making himself sound smarter than he really was.

"Oh. Would you look at the time," she said looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "I must get going. Nice to meet you both. Don't bother telling Shuichi we met. I'll catch ya on the flip side!" With that she ran off.

"She was weird," Kuwabara stated.

"Ya," Yusuke agreed.

As soon as Amaya was sure she was out of sight from the two boys, she jump into a tree and speed off jumping from tree to tree again. 'Those two boys were different. They both had high spirit energy. I wonder how they know Kurama?' she thought as she came to the docks. She stopped in front of an old abandoned warehouse. She opened the door making a loud 'squeak' noise.

"I'm home!" Amaya yelled into the dark. 'Guess they're not home yet.'

Amaya walked over to a light switch and flipped it on. Within seconds, the whole warehouse was filled with light. In the warehouse you could see it was fairly empty. There were only 3 beds, a dresser by each bed, a couch, a big screen TV, a large table with various items on it, a stereo system with surround sound, and a ps2. (and this is a really big warehouse)

Amaya walked over to the bed that had blue sheets and blankets. She opened the top dresser drawer the reveal at least 50 cds. She pulled out Maroon 5 'Songs About Jane' and walked over to the stereo. Amaya took the cd and put it in. she turned the volume up a bit and turned it to song 7, 'Must Get Out'. (don't own Maroon 5 or any of their songs. My mom just got this cd and it is super good. If you don't have it, go buy it!)

'I've been the needle and the thread

Weaving figure eights and circles round your head

I try laugh but cry instead

Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said' Adam sang. (lead singer)

'Fumbling through your dresser drawer, forgot what I was looking for

Try to guide me in the right direction

Making use of all this time

Keeping everything inside

Close my eyes and listen to you cry' Adam continued.

Suddenly there was a sound at the door. It was very faint but with Amaya's hearing, she could hear it as loud as a tree falling in the woods. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. No one was there but she could feel their presence. Amaya saw that the sun was setting and getting dark.

"Who ever you are," Amaya said, "you better come out now before I kill you."

Soon after she said that, Kurama came out from behind a crate.

"Who are you? And what are you?" Kurama asked.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Oooooo! Cliffy! I'll update as soon as I can which won't be too long cuz I'm on a roll. Please review!


End file.
